


Small Steps

by Chromewind



Series: Finding Humanity [4]
Category: apex legends - Fandom
Genre: Apex Legends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromewind/pseuds/Chromewind
Summary: Pathfinder wants to show Revenant that there’s more to life than what Revenant thinks.
Relationships: Pathfinder & Revenant (Apex Legends), Revfinder
Series: Finding Humanity [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732852
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Small Steps

**Author's Note:**

> 4th Part to my series! Hope you enjoy, let me know if you do!

Pathfinder sat in his room messing with parts of machinery, he wanted to make something special for his best friend. He thought about buying him something like a bunch of flowers, but the last flowers he bought Revenant didn’t really like. It didn’t stop him from keeping them because Pathfinder was giving them too him but not really what he wanted. He could get Revenant a stuffed animal but Revenant doesn’t care for things like that! The only exception being the Nessie he had. Perhaps a Knife? No wait hold on perhaps not! Pathfinder shook his head with a nervous laughing emoji on his screen.   
A small knock at his door took him out of his thoughts, opening the door seeing Revenant standing there “Pathfinder” he said calmly   
“Hello Revenant! What brings you here today?” Path said excitedly, “I wanted to ask... that maybe...”  
He couldn’t get his words out as if he didn’t want to ask what he was asking.   
“It’s okay friend! Take your time!”  
Revenant looked at the floor twisting his fingers together. “Nevermind” he turned and started to walk back to his room   
Pathfinder wilted even though being made of metal and a sad face appears on his face.   
“Wait friend!” Revenant stopped and turned, to which Pathfinder trotted over to him taking his hand and bringing their bodies together. “Why don’t you come round later to do something together?” Pathfinder asked.   
“I.. I don’t know” Revenant said shyly  
“Are you busy?”   
“N-no... I’m free”   
“Do you not want to come?” Path said disappointingly which Revenant died on the inside watching him close inwards.   
“No! ... I want to come! I’-I’ll come! I’m free, I guess I could spend the night with you.”  
Revenant was burning up his temperature was above the normal body temperature, his machine started to whin a bit too loudly.  
Pathfinder stood up straight with a happy emoji on his screen! “Great! I’ll see you later Revenant! I love you!”   
“Yeah” Revenant replied trailing to his room.   
Pathfinder giddily ran into his room! He needed to prepare! He spent all afternoon with his gift for Revenant after looking at his work he smiled “Perfect!” Placing it gently in a small box.   
He then quickly ran to his bathroom, it wasn’t really a bathroom because of him being a robot. He saw it more as a room to clean him self after a game. It still had a toilet and a shower, which he kept very clean and tidy.   
Path took time to oil his joints and clean all the grime off of his arms and legs. Grabbing a soft cloth that was being held by a Nessie, dipped in some polish and gave his entire frame a nice sheen to it.  
Looking in the mirror after cleaning and giving himself a thumbs up.   
“Wait a minute!” He said to him self running into his room, pulling a box out from under neath his bed upon opening it finding a small dark red bow tie, running back to the mirror and tying the bow neatly around his scarf!   
“You get him Pathfinder!” He said jiggling to himself. 

Later that evening Pathfinder ran up to the door of his best friends door.   
“Revenant! Are you ready for our date!?” He said excitedly.   
“It’s not a date!” Revenant shouted behind the door.  
“A date you say?” Wraith said behind Pathfinder.   
“Hello Wraith!, yes it is! I can’t wait, it’s gonna be fun!” Giving a thumbs up.   
“I see you’ve dressed all smart for him too! He should be impressed! You look stunning Path!” Wraith smiled  
Revenant at this point opened the door standing next to Pathfinder. “Are you ready?”   
“Wow Revenant!” Wraith said trying to hide her laughs.   
“You got a problem?” Revenant said trying to look threatening, but Wraith knowing that he’d do nothing to her put her hands up stepping backwards.   
“Sorry! Don’t stay out too late you too! Look after him Path!” She said trailing down the hallway.   
“Have fun Wraith!” Path waved excitedly.  
Revenant then looked at Pathfinder seeing his bow tie around his neck, already crooked.   
“Come ere! It’s already off centre!” Revenant said calming down just looking at Pathfinder. His hands slowly corrected the tie, “already looking somewhat decent.” He said lowing his arms, gently tracing his hand down Pathfinders arm greeting his hand within his own. “You look all gussied up friend!” Path said gripping Revenants hand tighter.   
Revenant hasn’t really added anything to his outfit, he had however cleaned himself of dried blood stains and tried to at least look a bit smarter by polishing his metal parts.   
“Have any ideas on where we’re going?” Revenant asked, not really knowing where to go even though he had been thinking about it all day and couldn’t think of a single place to go.   
“I know exactly where to go! Follow me friend!”   
Revenant was glad Pathfinder could think of somewhere as his head was gonna explode if he had to choose somewhere.   
Pathfinder lead the way still holding Revenants hand, dragging him along as quickly as possible, to which Revenant allowed at least he thought it best too! They stepped out of the drop ship into the dark warm night, Pathfinder pointing “Over there is where I was thinking!” Revenant was confused,  
“Didn’t you want to head to a movie or something?”   
“Well friend everywhere is closed, it’s too late to go anywhere but I think this will do just fine!”   
Pathfinder gently pulled Revenant over to the side of a cliff. The sea was calmly crashing on the shore, the wind was chilly but not enough to freeze or feel cold. Revenant liked feeling the wind on his body, it felt familiar.. he could sit here all night.   
Pathfinder then sat down on the floor  
“Come sit down here Revenant! You’ll have the perfect view!”  
Revenant was doubting that already with the view he could already see sitting in front of him but gradually sat down next to Pathfinder.   
Pathfinder then asked “I want you to close your eyes and look up!”   
“Why..” Revenant asked.   
“Because I think you’ll like this view better!”   
They both lay down next to each other Pathfinder slowly taking Revenants hand   
“Okay friend, I want you to open them on the count of three!”   
“I can’t just open them now?” Revenant said impatiently  
“No! It’s more fun this way friend!”  
Path said excitedly.  
“1, 2, 3”   
Revenant opened his eyes to look up and see bright colours filling the sky. Stars shined brightly surrounded by a swarm of clouds and spirals of the galaxies filling she sky. Red, blue and purple filled the sky that blended beautifully into one another and leading down to the edge of the horizon.  
Revenant sat their, still as ever and couldn’t find any words to say. He didn’t want to admit to Path that he actually loved seeing the night sky so colourful but he wanted to let Path know that he at least liked it!   
“It’s.. something” Revenant eventually said  
“It’s beautiful!” Path replied “Like you!” He said turning his head to Revenants, squeezing his hand tightly. Revenant didn’t even have to look at Pathfinders screen to know hearts flowing all over his screen.   
“....Thank you” Revenant said as softly as he could.   
Pathfinder was taken back a couple of steps before he could think of his next sentence! He couldn’t keep still jiggling slightly in his spot.   
“Oh! That reminds me friend!” He said sitting up and reaching for his present. Revenant sat up just as Pathfinder handed him the box. Startled as Path thrusted this box at him.   
“What is it?” He said confusingly   
“It’s for you.. I wanted to get you something! For being w-with me!” Pathfinder said shyly. His screen not showing a emoji just hearts.  
“Why would you want to get me anything!” Revenant asked. His machine begins to over heat slightly which he hoped the wind was covering.   
“Why, wouldn’t I?” Path said confusingly.   
Revenant took the box gently opening the lid to reveal a small black and sliver ring, it had intricate designs of Roses, leaves and thorns round the ring that blend through the black as silver. The centre of the ring was a black rose with thorns around the outside and a dark red stone protruding from the centre.  
Revenant sat there in awe, his chest was tight and his whining was louder than ever, his hands where shaking slightly and his optics light up brightly.   
“D-did you make this...” he said looking up to Pathfinder.   
“Yes friend! I wanted to get you something, but anything I thought of you wouldn’t like! I haven’t seen you where any kind of jewellery before so I thought you might like it?”   
Path said tapping his hands together.   
“I had the help of Bloodhound for the design! They are great at etching! I made the ring and found the stone and they finished it off for me! It was very f”   
Before Path finished his sentence Revenant had pulled him in close, Revenant dug his face deep into Pathfinders neck hugging him deeply.   
“It’s... beautiful” Revenant said quietly. Pathfinder sat there in shock again, Revenant hugging him, first?! He slowly pulled Revenant away from him clasping his face and slowly touched his optic on Revenants forehead. Revenant closed his eyes and held Paths head gently with his long claws. 

They sat there for a couple of minutes before lying back on the floor. Revenant placed the ring on his index finger slowly twisting it round until he could see the stone in the centre.  
They both held hands, lying on the ground for the next couple of hours staring at the colourful midnight sky.


End file.
